


Isak gets sick

by Suggle



Category: Evak - Fandom, Skam - Fandom
Genre: Bath, Evens a great boyfriend, Isak ill, M/M, relaxes, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10129199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suggle/pseuds/Suggle
Summary: The title says it all





	

As soon as his eyes open he shuts them from the daylight entering rhe room.

Turning away from the sun he hides underneath the warm covers. His eyes hurt, nose red, cheeks puffy and throat sore.

He runs a hand over his face feeling a headache coming on. 

Even was at home for a change and Isak misses his warmth that he's gotten use to over the year. 

He falls back asleep his back facing the morning sunlight.

Not even 2 hours later Isak feels a hand on his forehead and sighs it feels nice against his burning forehead.

His eyes slowly open. He's face to face with Eskild thankful he has closed the curtains.

"How are you feeling?" Concern crosses over his worried face.

His eyes close again hurting when open. "Terrible" all he answers"Here" Eskild helps him sit up.

Handing Isak some pills and water "It should help with the headache" Isak mutters a thanks swallowing the pills.

Slidding back underneath the warm covers suddenly feeling cold.

Shivers ran down his spine at the open window. 

Eskild sees and closes it "Even called before" Isak hums in response.

"He's worried about you you haven't answered his calls" he grabs his phone turning it on. 

The bright screen hurting his poor eyes once again he groans in frustration throwing it back onto the bed.

Eskild checks his phone for him. "He just asked how you are" he nods.

He puts the phone back down next to Isak leaving him to get some rest. 

He sniffs hugging Even's pillow closer to his body as he away once again.

He lets out a sigh as a hand rubs up and down his back leaning into his hands.

He knew it was Even he knows his hands. The way they grip his hips, massage his shoulders, stroke his cheeks, massages his shoulders, holds his hands in public.

"Even" he moans out when he hits the right spot. He felt his lips press a kiss to the back of his neck. 

He rolls over onto his back looking over to his boyfriend. 

Even wearing a set of Isak's pj's he looked hot but Isak's wasn't going to burst his ego.

"Hey baby" Even's nickname for Isak. Even strokes his red puffy cheeks.

"Eskild told me your sick" he nods throat sore. 

Even leans in kissing his forehead, nose, puffy cheeks and moving to his lips for a quick kiss.

Before there lips could connect Isak pulls away. Even frowns at him.

"No you'll get sick" his voice all groggy. 

"I don't care" and kisses his lips anyway "I love you" Even says against Isak's closed lips.

"Love you to" Even smiles pecking his lips one more time before lifting Isak's weak body.

His arms and legs automatically wrap around Even like a huge teddy bear.

Even takes them to the bathroom. Seeing a bath already made. Even gently puts Isak back on his feet.

Stripping him of his clothes. Helping him into the warm water.

Isak moans feeling his muscles relax. Even gets the sponge and soap washing Isak's body.

As he relaxes. "Sit up for a sec" Even massages shampoo into Isak's hair before rinsing it out he leans into Even's hands.

Once dried he was handed flesh pj's. Feeling a little better. Walking back to his room having no idea where Even went to.

His boyfriend returns with chicken soup and bread in hand. Isak thanks him "What did I ever do to deserve you"

Even smirks"You put up with me for one" 

"Yeah and your stupid morning programs" Even bumps there shoulders "But you love me" Even rest his head against Isak's shoulder for a moment.

"Yeah I do" Once he finnishes Even puts the plate on the floor and glass.

Isak curls himself around Even like a kitten does sleepily. 

"Thank you" he whispers"What are boyfriends for"

He runs his hands through Isak's dried curls untangling them from his bath smiling to himself.

Eskild gently knocks before opening the door popping his head through. 

"He okay?" Still worried. "He will be and thank you for you know letting me know" Eskild gives him a smile.

"No problem" Even soon joins Isak as Eskild closes the door following Isak asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's bad done this at 4am


End file.
